


Good Boy, Mitch [art]

by Tyrograph



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boxer Shorts, M/M, Oral Sex, but its clear whats going on here, happy bottom jonas, no gentials showing, service top mitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrograph/pseuds/Tyrograph
Summary: Mitch just wants Jonas to be happy, is that so wrong?
Relationships: Mitch Mueller/Jonas Wagner
Kudos: 80





	Good Boy, Mitch [art]




End file.
